La princesse du parc
by TormentedDreams
Summary: Matt n'a jamais aimé parler aux autres enfants de son âge. Sa maman le sait très bien et pourtant elle va essayer de régler ce problème en l'emmenant au parc.
1. Chapter 1

Dans un parc, en plein été, une maman essayait vainement de convaincre son fils à aller voir les autres enfants. Le petit rouquin avait toujours été timide et pour sa maman, le parc semblait être une solution.

- Allez Matt, va s'y, ce n'est pas si dur. Va juste parler à aux autres enfants, je suis sur qu'ils seront gentils avec toi !

Elle s'était accroupie devant son fils, les mains sur ses épaules et essayait de le rassurer depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Matt, regardait vers ses pieds, les joues rouges.

- … Mais s'ils ne veulent pas me parler ?

- Pourquoi ne voudraient-ils pas ? Tu ne fais rien de méchant. Dit-elle en remettant en place le col de t-shirt rayé de son fils.

- Mais…

- Allez va s'y, moi je vais discuter avec les autres mamans, je t'appellerai tantôt quand il sera l'heure.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit vers les bancs où d'autres mamans discutaient déjà entres elles. Matt, resta quelques secondes sans bouger toujours en regardant sa mère qui, elle, était déjà en train de parler aux autres.

_Ce n'est pas juste… C'est parce qu'elle est plus grande… Et les mamans ne sont pas méchantes, les enfants si… _

Le parc était très grand mais fermé par des murs, c'était comme une garderie en plein air sauf que les mamans y restaient volontiers. Elles formaient une sorte de petit club dans un coin et parlaient de leurs enfants.

Matt détourna enfin son regard vers un autre côté du parc. L'espace de jeux. Il y avait des balançoires et des toboggans de toutes les couleurs. Il repéra une balançoire rouge et courut jusqu'à elle. Il monta dessus sans trop de mal malgré sa petite taille.

_Ils les mettent vraiment trop hautes ces balançoires… _

Il commençait à faire aller ses pieds en avant et en arrière pour se balancer.

_Maman ne sera pas heureuse que je n'aie pas été parlé aux autres enfants… Mais je ne sais pas comment faire… Qu'est ce qu'il faudrait que je dise ? _

Les autres enfants ne donnait pas d'exemple sur « comment un enfant doit aborder un autre enfant », ils semblaient déjà tous se parler depuis longtemps. C'est vrai qu'ils ne semblaient pas méchants à première vue, mais Matt savait, étant un enfant lui-même, qu'on pouvait cacher beaucoup de choses à cet âge là. Une petite fille à couette qui sourit tout le temps peut être une vraie peste. Un petit garçon poli peut devenir un vrai bagarreur. Et ça, les mamans ne le savent pas.

Même à cette heure, les enfants ne cessaient d'arriver.

_Heureusement qu'il y a encore beaucoup de balançoire. Mais quand elles commenceront à manquer, je devrais aller autre part pour éviter de tomber nez à nez avec quelqu'un qui veut ma place… _

Tout en pensant à ça, Matt n'avait pas vu l'enfant qui se dirigeait vers lui.


	2. Chapter 2

- Salut.

Matt sursauta. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il restait encore des balançoires, pourquoi un autre enfant voulait la sienne ? Toujours avec le regard vers ses pieds il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu.

- Tu ne m'entends pas ? L'individu semblait s'impatienter.

_Qu'est ce que je vais faire… Pourquoi Maman m'a emmené ici… Je ne suis pas fait pour parler avec les autres enfants moi… Je voulais juste rester tranquillement à la maison… Et puis qui c'est cet enfant ?..._

Devant lui, un enfant attendait une réaction en tapant du pied nerveusement. Matt n'a pas su dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon. L'enfant était habillé d'un jeans noir et d'un t-shirt bleu foncé. Il avait des cheveux blonds très clairs qui se posaient sur ses épaules dans une coupe parfaite et des petits yeux bleus.

_Si c'était une fille, elle aurait une jupe… Mais un garçon aurait les cheveux courts non ? Si je ne réponds pas, il va finir par s'énerver…_

- Si … Je t'entends … Répondit Matt, faiblement et les joues rougies.

- Alors il faut répondre … Dis, tu as remarqué que tes cheveux étaient de la même couleur que la balançoire ? Tu l'as fais exprès ?

L'enfant avait certes une apparence de fille mais Matt a décidé que ce serait un garçon, à sa voix.

Il fixa la balançoire. _Alors c'est à cause d'elle qu'il est venu… _

- Euh … Non, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès… J'ai regardé celle d'un coté où il y avait… moins d'enfants…

- Tu as peur des autres ?

Matt entendit de la moquerie dans la voix du garçon. Ou bien c'était son imagination…

- Mh…

- Ok… Et c'est quoi ton prénom ? Si tu n'as pas peur de le dire.

_Là, techniquement ce serait assez, je pourrai m'enfuir en courant. J'ai parlé à un autre enfant. Et Maman serait contente. Mais qui dit qu'il ne va pas se mettre à me courir après ? Je n'ai pas envie d'essayer… Je ne cours pas vite, il m'aurait rattrapé avant que j'atteigne la sécurité que Maman pourrait me donner. _

- M..tt…

- Quoi ?

- Matt…

- Ouais, mais parle plus fort, je ne vais pas te manger. Moi, c'est Mello.

_S'il pense me rassurer en disant ça… Mello… On dirait un nom de fille… Peu être que ses parents veulent le transformer en fille. Ils en voulaient peut être une au départ. Ils l'ont appelé comme ça même si pour finir c'était un garçon. Et là, ils essaieraient par tous les moyens de le rendre « fille ». D'abord par les cheveux… _

Mello alla s'assoir sur la balançoire orange juste à côté de celle de Matt. Même sans regarder, Matt savait que Mello le fixait.

- Tu ne parles vraiment pas beaucoup. Peu être que tu n'as pas envie que je te parle. Mais je m'en moque, je vais rester. Et puis, j'ai du temps à perdre, mon père est en train de draguer les mamans…

Matt leva sa tête tout d'un coup vers le coin des mamans. _Draguer ? Maman m'a dit que c'était quand on voulait que quelqu'un soit amoureux de nous… Ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie que ma Maman soit amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que Papa… J'espère que ce n'est pas à elle qu'il parle… _

Il sentit tout d'un coup quelque chose sur sa tête et tirer ses cheveux doucement… Le garçon, Mello, tenait une mèche des cheveux rouges entre ses doigts et l'observait.


	3. Chapter 3

- Tu sais quoi ? Je trouve que tu as vraiment des cheveux bizarres. Ils sont vraiment tout rouges. Tu as fais une coloration ou quelque chose ?

_Une coloration ? Maman en fait mais pas moi… Je suis trop jeune pour ça de toute façon._

- Non, mes cheveux ont toujours été comme ça…

Mello lâcha la petite mèche et remit sa main sur la corde de la balançoire. Puis il déplaça ses pieds en avant et en arrière pour prendre de la vitesse.

- Eh bien, c'est bizarre. Mais c'est beau aussi.

- Matt ! Il est l'heure chéri ! Nous allons renter à la maison, Papa nous attend !

Matt était encore sous le choc du compliment quand il a vu sa mère venir jusqu'à lui. Elle souriait beaucoup et il a vite comprit pourquoi quand il a vu que son regard était posé sur le garçon à coté de lui.

- Matt dis moi quand s'appelle ton _ami… _Dit-elle en insistant ridiculement sur le mot « ami ».

- C'est Mello…

- Oh, eh bien, bonjour Mello !

Mello regarda la mère de Matt, puis Matt lui-même pour enfin revenir sur elle. Il souriait.

- Bonjour madame

- Qu'il est mignon… Je suis désolée, mais Matt et moi partons. Peu être, qu'on se reverra, on vient souvent ici !

- _Tu_ m'amènes souvent ici tu veux dire…

- Quoi ? Oh Matt voyons…

Mello se mit à rire doucement. _Euh… J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?_

- Papa fait pareil avec moi, donc oui, on se reverra surement. Au revoir Matt !

- Au revoir… Mello…

- Au revoir Mello ! Allez Matt vite sinon Papa va râler que les assiettes sont froides. Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas ça hein ? Les seules fois où il cuisine, il vaut mieux ne pas le faire attendre.

- Oui oui…

Matt et sa maman, main dans la main, s'éloignait vers la sortie du parc. Mello, lui, resta là un instant à les regarder, une expression indéchiffrable dans ses yeux puis alla vers une des autres sorties du parc.

La température devenait plus froide comme la nuit commençait à tomber. Mais dans la maison de Matt, il y avait une ambiance très chaleureuse. Car toute la soirée, sa maman n'a pas arrêté de parler de la journée du parc mais surtout du nouvel ami de son fils. Pas de chance pour celui-ci, son père était tout aussi intéressé par cette histoire. Matt du tout raconté dans les détails.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour :_

_Hee… Oui, je mets enfin une mise à jour pour cette histoire. (C'est toujours aussi stressant. Ou bien c'est moi…) Mais j'ai préféré prendre mon temps plutôt que d'aller vite et publier un chapitre qui ficherait en l'air toute l'histoire. _

_Quelque chose d'important à savoir c'est que pour ce chapitre ce n'est plus du point de vue de Matt. Mais celui de Mello. (Il est temps de le connaitre un peu.) D'ailleurs le prochain aussi. _

_Les « pensées » sont toujours en italiques. (Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne l'avais pas encore précisé. Mais c'est assez logique donc ça va.) _

_J'attends vos avis :_

_Et merci à ceux qui ont déjà mis des commentaires._

* * *

><p><em>Je ne suis pas censé être sorti de l'orphelinat. Ils vont se demander où je suis passé. Mais je m'en moque. Après tout, je pars juste pour la journée, je reviendrai ensuite. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un autre endroit où aller…<em>

Mello avait quitté sa chambre bien tôt au matin, avant l'heure de déjeuner, où tout le monde dormait encore.

Ou presque. Un autre orphelin, Near était déjà en train de résoudre un puzzle dans la salle de jeux et ne lui avait adressé qu'un « Mello ne devrait pas faire ça. »

Il s'est glissé sans trop de mal dehors de son orphelinat. Cela faisait des années qu'il y était, il ne se souvient même plus de la vie qu'il avait avant d'y entrer. Alors les passages pour sortir sans se faire remarquer, il les connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

La petite tête blonde n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'aller à un endroit en particulier alors il se contentait juste de marcher dans la ville. Au fil des rues parcourues, la ville avait laissé place à un environnement plus rural.

Mello s'éloignait mais il savait toujours dans quel coin il était et le chemin du retour ne lui poserait aucun problème.

Il s'arrêta à un moment devant un petit magasin. Derrière la vitrine colorée s'étalait des gâteaux de toutes sortes. _Ils sont plus appétissants que ceux qu'on nous sert à l'orphelinat. _Ses yeux bleus s'étaient immobilisés devant une pâtisserie au chocolat mais il se reprit vite. Secouant la tête. _Il ne faut pas que je perde mon temps. Je n'ai que toute la journée pour m'amuser avant de rentrer._

Il finit par trouver un parc. Celui-ci n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Juste de l'herbe tellement verte et immaculé qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle est fausse et des jeux multicolores pour enfants. Mello se balada d'abord à chaque coin du parc en pensant que les éducateurs de l'orphelinat devrait les amener ici aux moins quelques fois… Mais là-bas, tout a toujours été « fermé ». Les orphelins sont comme surprotégés. Peu d'entre eux sortent à moins que ça soit par fugue ou dans une ambulance pour l'hôpital.

- Allez Matt, va s'y, ce n'est pas si dur. Va juste parler à aux autres enfants, je suis sur qu'ils seront gentils avec toi !

Mello se retourna vers la voix qu'il avait entendu. C'était une femme avec un petit garçon. _Certainement sa maman._ Elle le tenait par les épaules et le petit rouquin, lui, regardait à ses pieds. Il n'a pas entendu le reste de la conversation mais il restait là, à regarder ce qu'il se passait. La femme finit par s'éloigner en laissant seul le petit garçon. Celui-ci resta immobile en regardant sa maman partir. Il semblait avoir tellement peur. Mello avança vers lui inconsciemment mais le rouquin se mit à courir. Il se demanda un instant si c'est parce qu'il l'avait vu mais non. L'enfant allait vers une des balançoires.

_Ses cheveux sont aussi rouges que la balançoire. _

Pendant quelques bonnes minutes, Mello se demandait s'il devait s'approcher du garçon. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler, juste d'attendre que la journée passe et qu'il puisse rentrer avec sa mère. Mais alors, justement, n'était ce pas là une bonne idée d'aller lui parler pour qu'il se sente mieux ? _Je n'ai pas à me poser ces questions après tout ! Si j'ai envie d'y aller j'y vais. Il ne va pas m'ignorer quand même. Au pire il partira en courant mais je saurai le rattraper. _

- Salut.

_Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive… Il m'a vu pourtant…_

- Tu ne m'entends pas ?

- Si … Je t'entends …

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers son mystérieux interlocuteur. Il le fixa longtemps mais certainement sans s'en rendre compte.

Pendant ce temps, Mello comparait la couleur des cheveux avec la couleur de la balançoire.

- Alors il faut répondre … Dis, tu as remarqué que tes cheveux étaient de la même couleur que la balançoire ? Tu l'as fais exprès ?

_Et maintenant il regarde la balançoire comme s'il ne se souvenait même plu d'être dessus… Il est marrant._

L'enfant devant lui semblait beaucoup réfléchir avant de répondre. Ses cheveux tombaient en grosses mèches sur son visage. Il avait des yeux verts et à part ça, il n'y avait rien d'autre d'exceptionnel sur lui. Il portait un long short en jeans et un t-shirt rayé noir et blanc. Ses mains tremblaient un peu sur les cordes de la balançoire et ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges à chaque parole de Mello.


End file.
